


【范二/范尔】Ring

by Coldhearted_7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldhearted_7/pseuds/Coldhearted_7
Kudos: 4
Collections: 范二





	【范二/范尔】Ring

*伪现实设定

*它只是我的脑洞，算是现实衍生吧。

*与BGM食用更佳：Ring - Defsoul

*希望你看得开心^^

——————————————

我忍不住又盯着眼前那孩子的后脑勺看。

多像一颗圆鼓鼓的毛栗子。光是这么看着，就觉得那隐隐的甘甜味儿在唇齿边打转。

栗色稍显蓬乱的头发丝儿，暖白的脖颈儿，隐隐透着粉红的耳尖，耳垂挂着简简单单两个银色耳饰，脸侧柔柔覆着可可爱爱的绒毛，手腕露出一截内衬的蕾丝边儿，隐隐散发的黑糖奶茶香味，这些都异于他那一身严谨的黑色西装，为他的周身附和上温柔又可爱的氛围。

眼前我与他的距离，只能观察到这么多。明明大半天都在看他，又似记忆被清除一般，总觉得他在我心中的形象模模糊糊。就连他手上那条亮眼的红线，似也沁在水里一般看不真切。

我正懊恼着，他却像是听到我心中的声音一般，动了一动，换了个坐姿，微微侧了脸。我看到他清澈又水灵灵的大眼睛一眨一眨望着窗外，挺翘小巧的鼻子，红润饱满的嘴唇微微嘟着，下颌线流畅坚毅。没几秒，又复而看回前方摄影师那边。

森呐，我该拿你怎么办才好。

心里这么慢慢地想着，忽然意识到自己也身处嘈杂忙碌的拍摄现场中心。我暗暗叹了一口气，又勉强打起精神，稍稍挪动身体，努力专注于眼前的专辑拍摄。可是闪光灯没闪两下，我又心不在焉了起来，思绪开始飘忽。

这一定不是我的过错，谁让这个孩子天生这么明媚耀眼，他值得这世间的一切美好来衬托。这个时候的他，不似那闪光灯，一瞬间光线强烈得让人睁不开眼，却像我那平日里放在羊毛地毯边，发着橘色的光和散着持续暖意的小太阳，烤得我的手脚都暖洋洋，烤得几只猫咪都在柔软的地毯上趴着，舒服地呼噜。

啊，那日的傍晚，我不住回想道。

\-------

虽然还未入冬，深秋时节的风也不可小觑。

我从床上好不容易爬起来，眯着眼睛把遮光窗帘放下，把下午苍白的光通通阻挡在外。顿时我的房间又重新被黑暗笼罩，什么也瞧不清晰。今天是阴天，瞧不见太阳，我不满意地想着，不如什么也别看了。我凭着习惯从窗边绕过猫爬架走到床边，开了似蜡烛光般微弱的小床头灯。

我又趴回床上，捡起埋在被子里的手机随意划一划，又觉得无趣，连上蓝牙音箱开始播放我还未完成的曲子，半眯着眼睛慢慢思索，现在这个点该做些什么适合。

环视我的整个房间，嗯，总觉得缺了点什么。其实该有的都有，缺了什么，我真的一时想不起来。大概是从小空间搬到了新的单人公寓，一时适应不了这平常又久违的安静吧。

我甩甩头，想着还是看看书吧。因要去卧室外面找书，我打开衣柜找了一件毛线长外套，加在我的半袖和半长家居裤外面。打开房门的一瞬间，我还是没忍住打了个颤，又拢了拢毛线外套，踮着脚尖跨大步子去餐桌上拿书。

正是这时候，门铃响了。

我保持着做贼的姿势还没拿到书，愣愣看着出现在可视电话上的人儿，带着黑色大口罩橙色毛线帽，整张脸只露两只忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，我一时不知作何反应。

他进门就拉下口罩，上下打量我，朝我抱怨个不停：“哥你怎么开个门这么慢啊，今天超级冷啊！————诶，哥快让我进去啦！嗯？你怎么穿这么少？”

我撩了一撩有点挡住视线的头发，镇定回答他：“家里还好吧，不太冷啊。” 顿了一顿，顺手烧了水，我倒是想起来问他“你怎么这个时候来了，不是最近个人活动比较多应该挺忙的？”

他不太乐意，回答的贼快：“哥你都不招待我们来你家，我想来给你温居但是不知道你住哪里，只能问经纪人哥”，他把手里的大盒子稍稍抬了一抬，语气换得急，满满都是炫耀：“看我给你带的礼物！”

我连忙接过来一看，没忍住咧开了嘴。是一台小太阳，真的是温居-礼物啊。

我对上他期待的眼神：“谢谢你啦森尼。” 他甜甜笑着：“哥你快打开试试呀！”

我转身，从橱柜里找了个玻璃杯出来接冷水，“不急，别在这儿站着了，去沙发上坐”，我看他耸耸肩却也没走开，靠在我边上去够水龙头，边洗手边打量我空荡荡的厨房。

我又往杯子里兑刚烧开的热水，拿手肘碰碰他，“要不要加点蜂蜜？”

他笑，我甚至觉得全世界的花都开在那一瞬间了。

“好啊～但是我可不像哥，能喝往蜂蜜里兑了两勺水的那种程度～～hhhhhh”，他甩了甩手，又在自己衣服上胡乱一抹，边笑边摘口罩，似乎是抵着脖子不舒服了。

我无奈道：“多少年前的事情都记得，还要翻出来提。喏，勺子给你，你自己加吧。”

他狠狠舀了一满小勺，撅着小屁股，两肘撑着半倚在柜台上，等着它慢慢往下漏，嘴里也不闲着，自己喃喃：“就这一勺，不能再多了。”

我看着，等着等着便有些着急：“你等它滴完要到什么时候呀，就直接这样快点移动到杯子里就好啦”，说着不禁连着他的小爪子一起握住去转移勺子。

他又嘟嘴不高兴了，“哎呀这么着急干什么————你看！都滴到外面来啦”，他举着手指在我面前又是晃悠又是抖，像是做法的小巫师，“这怎么办，多浪费！”

我看着他的嘴唇被他舔得泛着水光。果然，不负众望，我也是鬼迷心窍一般一把抓住他的小爪子，“哪里，怎么会浪费，我吃了不就行了。”根本没多想，就一抿他的食指尖上的蜂蜜。就是我的舌尖和他的指纹轻轻摩擦的瞬间，我也不觉得有什么不对。

小孩明显没想到会有这么一出，耳尖一下变得很红，像是想要开口又不知道说什么，眼神慌得不知道要往哪儿放，到底是没硬生生要收手。

虽然也不是第一次见他无语凝噎，但这次他一句话也说不出口的样子格外可爱诱人。等等，诱人？这是一个很有趣的想法呢。

“快喝吧，喝完咱们一起试试你的礼物好不好使。”我把他的手放回杯身上，示意他把蜂蜜搅一搅。

他乖巧地点点头，微不可闻地“嗯”了一声，拿着玻璃杯边搅边往沙发走。我看着他摘下来忘在桌上的口罩，在他背后偷偷笑。

趁他坐在沙发上喝水的空档，我拿了餐桌上那本我想看的书往卧室走。他似乎又不害羞了，嚷嚷：“哥你不陪我吗？好狠的心啊真是——”

我挑眉，向他示意了一下手里的书：“我放一下书就来。”

他腾的一下就跳起来：“啊！原来哥之前是在看书所以耽搁这么久啊。”，他又歪着脑袋想了想，“不然我们就把礼物放在你卧室吧，看哥的样子，应该是比放在客厅实用很多hhhhh。”

他实在是和坐不住的孩子一般别无二致，放下玻璃杯，抄起那个礼物箱子就跟着我进了卧室。

我也没把房间的顶灯打开，却是把遮光窗帘束起来一半，窗户开了一条缝，让轻纱随偷跑进来的风微微拂动，为这房间增添一些活力。我从他手里接过箱子，随意坐在羊毛地毯上，边拆边暗暗看他的反应。

他似乎也没有多少惊讶房里的昏暗，只大致看看房间的布局，随着我在地毯上坐下，和在角落里望着他的猫咪挥了挥手算是打了声招呼，便看着我手里的动作。小孩微眯着眼，似乎在细细听我播放的歌曲。

幸而这种小家电也没有太多需要自主安装的部分，从包装里拿出来插上电便能运转了。

“好了。好像从一开始就开始散发暖意了呢，冬天里猫咪们应该会很喜欢。森尼有心了。”我看着小太阳越来越亮，忍不住伸出手去取暖。想到它像他杰尼龟一般可爱明亮的笑靥，我不禁微微笑起来，偏头向他看去。

“嗯......哥喜欢就好啦～”小孩轻快地回答，不知为何，他的声音蒙上一层沙沙糯糯的感觉，“在蹦哥，你作的曲子吗？好性感可爱的氛围，我好喜欢～歌词要填什么内容呢，想好了吗？”这么说着，他把厚外套一甩，只穿着一件简简单单黑色长袖线衣，抓了边上一个大靠垫来，整个人舒服地枕趴在上面。

“还没完全想好，所以想看看书找找灵感。”我也把毛线外套脱下来，顺手翻开书，想仔细阅读接下去的章节。我的余光里瞟到小孩戴着橙色毛线帽的脑袋随着音乐一晃一晃，他也没再接话，似乎也在替我思索着什么。

我读到一段感兴趣的文字，便开口道：“因为是R&B和Soul风格，像你说的有一点点性感风，其实我觉得歌词内容写一点爱恋感情的也不错。比如初面就被对方吸引，然后一发不可收拾的这种我觉得还可以......不过好像与我之前收录在vol3里的那首Blind有点相似，可能具体细节上还要稍作修改，不然饭们可能也觉得腻味......我觉得关键词大概就是‘无法抑制的思念’吧......杰森你看呢？”说了一大段，小孩也没回应，我便抬头去看他。

似乎是很久没有休息好，暖意一烤，一沾枕头，不知多久，大约也没出二十分钟，小孩就一不小心睡着了。他枕在靠枕的边角，橘色毛线帽稍稍松脱歪在一边，露出光洁饱满的额头和栗色头发。他的脸虽然背着窗户外照进来的光线，却被小太阳烘得发橘粉，长长的睫毛温顺地垂着，鼻尖似乎有一点点汗，可是身子却因为秋风蜷成一团，嘴唇有点点发干。

我想了想，为了避免为了去关窗起身而惊扰到他的好梦，我把小太阳放得远了些，干脆把他的毛线帽放在一边，又把我身边的大毯子拉过来给他一直盖到肩膀。可惜最后还是把他碰醒了，大约是我掖毯子的动作让他不舒服了。他眼睛只睁开一条缝，哑着嗓子喊我：“抱歉哥，我居然睡着了...”

我看着他睁不开的眼睛，爱怜他极了，轻拍了拍他的小肚子，也放柔了音调：“没事啊，大概才睡了一会儿。我们森尼很累吧，要喝点水吗？”

小孩儿在毯子里扭来扭去，恃宠而骄：“哥你拿来给我喝嘛，我还不想起来～”

虽然不是第一次听他撒娇，也不是第一次听他只对我一人撒娇，我还是被这小孩儿击败，起身去拿他的半杯蜂蜜水，再加点热水递与他。

他接了杯子，却用另一只手快速抓了我的手往下拽，“哥你扶我一下嘛～～”

我这么被他一拽，一个重心不稳，半倒在大靠枕上，到底是注意着那杯水，还好没撒出来。只见他哼哼唧唧地笑，嘴角弯弯，小括弧勾得我心脏像被狙击了一般停跳了一秒。

是你非要勾引我的，小妖精。

我挑眉，把杯子又接过来含了一口水，便放在一边，右半边身子压过去，顺势用右手扶着他的小脑袋和后脖颈儿，把他圈在怀里，他似乎有点惊讶。我照准了他的唇轻轻亲下去，因为本身就因惊讶而小嘴儿微张，便顺利地把蜂蜜水渡给他，末了我又啄了一下他变得润润的嘴唇，好整以暇地望着他。

他这个时候眼睛睁得大大的，眨巴眨巴，“你...”，再眨巴眨巴，“......我...”

我觉得他太有趣可爱了，重复他的话：“我？你？”

“我自己会喝啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～～～”小孩儿害羞捂脸，捏着嗓子反抗。

我把他的手捉住拿下来盯着他绯红的脸和耳朵，“我以为森尼不想自己喝啊，杯子也不想自己拿不是吗，怎么还怪哥呢？”

他不敢正眼瞧我，只想埋在毯子里专心做鸵鸟。虽然气鼓鼓，但是只小声道：“我哪里知道哥会这么突然就......”

我放开他的手，捧着他最近又有点消瘦的小脸让他看着我：“不是突然。从一开始我就很喜欢森尼，我也觉得森尼很喜欢我。如果有点吓到你的话，哥也有点抱歉，但是我不想再隐瞒这份心意了。”

他的耳尖还是红红的，还是小声嘴硬道：“才没有，谁说我很喜欢你的哼>3<”

我假装失望，深深叹了口气，撤开压住小孩儿的力气，转躺在地毯上假寐，“既然是这样，那我真的很受伤了。”

说完这句，我屏住呼吸，听见小孩很是纠结地挠了挠头又动了动身子，似乎是偷偷转向我这边观察我的神情。我只默默摸着转着右手上的戒指，等着他的回应。

他摸摸我的头发，又戳戳我的肱二头肌，拉拉我的衣角，软着嗓子小声喊，“......在蹦哥...”

沉默。

“...Leader哥～～”

等待，永久的等待。

“诶呀哥！”

天知道，我都不敢相信我有这忍耐力。

小孩儿终于放弃挣扎，双腿一蹬，把毛毯一掀，“好啦......我......我是...喜欢哥啦......可是我不能这么自私把哥据为己有嘛，而且哥哥弟弟们...”

我呼啦一下睁眼，迅速把小孩儿按倒又单手圈在怀里。这次中间没有毯子的阻隔，我感觉小孩儿身体有点僵硬又有点无力，他的手缩在胸前，大眼睛里有层朦胧，眼角泛红，很是纠结无措的样子。我和他的呼吸离得很近很近，“看着我，森尼，我只想要你。”

他似乎还在理解这句话的意思，有点神游，不知道在想什么。

我不满意他这个时候走神儿，非常不满意。于是我把手撑在他脑袋边，亲了亲他的嘴角，看看他还没反应过来，又亲了亲他的额头，眼角，鼻尖，脸颊，然后又回到他的唇辗转。他的下唇特别软，这会儿还带点蜂蜜的清甜，我轻轻舔咬，似怎么也尝不够他这香甜的味道。

小孩儿似乎终于回神，胸前的小爪子轻轻推推我，一句软糯的“在蹦哥”被我亲的变得破碎，大概是想多汲取点空气好平顺呼吸。

这小妖精，就知道撒娇卖萌摇摇尾巴来逃过一劫，这次不能这么便宜他。

抓过他的手，十指相扣，带着他的手放过他的头顶，既是他自己张口松开齿关，我又怎么能错过这个机会，便去试探地勾他滑软的小舌头。他先是僵了一下，却也没拒绝我，小脸变得更红了，只自顾闭了眼。

他与我十指扣的紧紧的，腹部也绷的紧紧的，我们的呼吸都变得急促起来。我松开他的手，撑起来一点自己，好不完全压着他，低低唤他，“森呐，看着我”，他扭捏着眯开一条小缝偷偷看我一眼，轻轻“嗷”了一嗓子半转了身子，把脸深深埋进枕头。

我喜欢的要死，俯下身去噬咬小孩儿红透了的可爱耳垂，又向下去扒拉他的长袖线衫领子，亲他的侧脖颈儿，把呼吸都洒在他肩窝儿。他仍是埋着脑袋哼哼唧唧，脖颈儿起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。我边亲边从他衣服下摆伸手进去，摸着他平顺又暗藏肌肉的后背肌肤，精瘦的小腰，实实在在的腹肌，我又开始心疼这个瘦了许多的小孩儿，“我们森尼真的辛苦了，这立马又要辛苦了...”

小孩儿一愣，似乎是因为我贴着他挺翘的屁股的姿势，他会错了意，脸烧的跟什么似的，“哥你乱说什么混话呢！”

我也是一愣，继而仰天大笑，差点喘不过气来。我故意顶弄两下胯部，贴着小孩的耳朵吹热气，手移到下面去揉捏两团弹弹的southside：“嗯...原来森尼想要了呀...呵...哥好高兴呢...嗯...想要什么哥都可以给你的哦～”

小孩儿愣半天，深感窘迫，“呀！哥你怎么这样对我TvT”，一拉毯子说什么也不肯出来了。

我好笑地连人带毯子把他拨弄过来，又是哄又是抢毯子把他的小脑袋露出来一半。我又亲亲他泛红的眼角，说道：“我好喜欢森尼，千真万确真心实意的。以后不要太累了，也不要再减肥了，我很心疼你。”

小孩儿听着这话又有点不好意思，甜甜地笑了，看着我乖乖点了点头，“我知道了哥。”

他趁我看他的笑靥出神，也一发力把我按倒在毛毯上，似乎是要反击，作势要脱我的短袖。我心下觉得他太可爱，顺着他的意思脱了，看他下一步想做什么。他惊讶于我的爽快，一时静止了半晌。

我又笑地惊天动地。他拿小粉拳捶我两下，又开始气鼓鼓。

我坐起来把他环在臂弯里，把我手上的戒指拿下来，抓住他的小爪子套在他手指上，歪着头去看他的表情，“森呐，我把你圈住了，你可不能跑了。”

他转脸过来看我，抿着嘴笑，主动迎了唇上来。

一时，房间似乎又只剩音乐流动，轻纱飘扬。

\-------

大概是我走神儿走得过于明显，或是时间太长，又或者是我嘴角的笑容来的过于突然诡异，歪头调整造型的马克将他的视线移到我脸上，我的小心思似被他窥探了一斑。我努力镇定自若，换了换翘着的腿，右手向后撑了一撑。马克也没继续直直盯着我。

可是眼前背对着我的小孩儿却没有放过我。

正好到了拍摄休息时间，他把胳膊放在我的大腿上，身子往后仰，像是要将整个人靠在我身上。

我把手放在他手背上轻轻抚摸下去，似乎可以完成握住小孩儿手背的那种的十指相扣。他还不满足，也没有避着人，把另一只手往后伸要我握住，握住之后还晃一晃。我看着随着他动作一起晃动的呆毛，心里甜蜜蜜，又有种不为人知的刺激感。

小孩儿突然松手，扭过头来笑，“哥，你今天只穿西装外套很性感哦～”

身后珍荣也看热闹不嫌事大，“在蹦哥真的很性感哦，也没有穿打底衫，一动作西装鼓起来，腹肌什么的都能看见呢。”

我只看着小孩儿仰着头看着珍荣吃吃地笑，整个人都在我怀里一般，他暗暗斜睨了我一眼。

我低头和他耳语：“没关系，今天去我家，晚上全部脱给你看。不过...”，我顿了一顿，看到小孩儿耳尖又红了，“今天森尼没戴戒指呢，怎么办呢，是不是也要惩罚一下森尼呢？”

小孩儿和工作人员打个招呼说要出去透口气，拉着我去拍摄场景外，在树林茂密的地方避着人群站定。他撅着嘴转身看我，他从西装外套的内侧袋里拽出来根链子，链子上正是那枚戒指，他道，“你仔细看看这是什么，你还要惩罚我吗哼...”

我等不及他说完整句话了，亲就完事儿了。

“这么调皮，在这儿就办了你。”

远远的，导演在喊开拍了。没亲两下，小孩儿连忙笑着躲，“哥，要拍啦，专业一点哦。”

我摸着唇边，看着小孩儿跑开活泼的身影，嘴角一勾。

被我圈住了的你，跑不走的。

You take this ring away. 随你喜欢，反正你拥有了我。

You take this ring away. 你让我拥有了无止尽的欲望。

——————————————


End file.
